When destinies collide
by pinksnow
Summary: He had loved Tezuka for as long as he could remember......Pairing: Fuji x Eiji really!, slight TezuFuji, GP. shounen ai. My first attempt at proper DP. rated M just to be on the safer side.


A Dream Pair fanfic, my first proper DP fic actually! No spoilers really, just one line from one of the last episodes, if you don't know, you won't even notice!

Disclaimer: PoT, not mine, not at all.

On with the story.

--------------------------------------------------

**When destinies collide…….**

He had loved Tezuka for as long as he could remember.

And sleeping with him was ( probably, since he would never know ) not the same as sleeping with Tezuka.

But….

--------------------------------------------------

The first time they met was nothing out of the ordinary.

He was the mysterious ( scary? ) freshman, a late admission for reasons as secretive as himself.

Kikumaru Eiji was the only one naïve ( brave? stupid? ) enough to befriend him on the very first day, bouncing around like they had known each other their whole lives.

--------------------------------------------------

They led separate lives. They were aware of that.

They were in the same class, and the same tennis club. After a short while, both of them got coveted spots in the elite unit of the Seigaku regulars.

But there were no two people who could possibly be more different – Fuji, the silent prodigy ( sadist? ); evergreen ( cheerfully, fearfully, creepy ) smile making people run helter and skelter for fear of dear sanity, and Kikumaru; a welcome beam of sunshine at anytime of the day ( or even night, for that matter ).

Both of them had their own separate muses as well; Eiji lost in the dream shining behind gentle, green eyes of the other half of the Golden pair; Fuji helpless against the sheer enigma that was Tezuka Kunimitsu, he offered no resistance, resistance being futile against the brilliance of the then pillar of Seigaku.

But they were the only ones who knew each other best.

It was an unconscious truth slumbering in undisturbed corners of their minds.

--------------------------------------------------

The first time Tezuka fell in love, ( at the age of sixteen ) Fuji was the only one who noticed; Tezuka himself being utterly and painfully unaware of his own feelings.

( When I'm with you, there is no hill that I cannot climb.)

And Fuji knew he should cry. It was the right thing to do.

No. It was the only thing he could do. But he didn't. Not a single tear was shed by the tensai.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a boy. He had shed tears before, and in front of everybody else, nonetheless.

Fuji could not afford to cry.

He was afraid.

That the last of what was essentially ' Tezuka ' in his mind, body and soul would mix with salt water, pour out and be lost forever.

He knew it was pointless and oh so hopeless. And it hurt. Really, it did. Still, he would not let go of the ' Tezuka ' in his heart.

But on cold nights, when he shivered alone, Fuji would find himself wishing for a little sunshine.

--------------------------------------------------

Neither of them saw it coming.

Whether it was fate, or just some bizarre coincidence, neither of them could answer even now.

Back then they never would have thought it would end up like this.

But here they were, holding each other's hand.

--------------------------------------------------

Fujiko-chan was what Eiji called him during the day.

Syuusuke was the name which would escape his lips at night.

--------------------------------------------------

The first time they did it, Fuji was sure it was pure desire.

They were seeing each other after a long time, a chance meeting on the busy streets of Tokyo.

Four years had been a long time – Eiji never did get the opportunity to see the insides of the Seishun Gakuen High School building; they had tried to keep in touch, but then Eiji had to move in his new school dormitory. After that it just hadn't happened.

Things had changed, and there was a lot of catching up to do.

The Golden pair was not forever it seemed. Eiji had been stripped off his delusions, but not of his innocence.

There were no bitter feelings; as Eiji explained, he and Oishi ' Just wanted different things. '

( And Fuji also didn't miss the unreadable expression which settled on his friends delicate features for a fraction of a second, before fluttering away. )

Fuji himself was pursuing his recent love, photography; Tezuka a hazy memory of the past, a skeleton in the closet.

When it had happened, neither of them had quite registered. Maybe it was the light brush of warm fingertips against warm fingertips ( as to why it felt so deliciously different from Eiji's usual touches in the days of friendship, he had no answer ), or when he jokingly wiped off the remnant strawberry ice- cream trickling down the curve of Eiji's chin in a creamy trail.

But one thing must have led to another.

Because somehow, they found themselves devoid of clothing, tangled between crisp white sheets, and tangled with each other.

--------------------------------------------------

Pinned to the bed, Eiji found it difficult to even breathe as the other boy did things with his body; things previously unthought-of; things he didn't even think were possible. His knuckles went white, the grip of the tensai unusually strong on his wrists, indigo-blue eyes were wide open, tinged with just a little bit of fear, he had no idea what the sky eyed boy would do next, he bit his lip in a desperate attempt to stifle yet another moan, even though most of his efforts were already in vain, Fuji just wouldn't let him stop shivering, and all he could do was chant that one name; a prayer on his lips.

A hot mouth claimed pliable lips of the other boy for itself, touching, tasting, exploring, slowly; skin burned against the raw contact of the other's skin, he was acutely aware of the scent and taste of the slender boy, practically writhing in his arms, painfully aware of the pleasure rupturing through every tiny blood vessel in their bodies. Slender hands wrapped themselves around his neck. " Fuji…." The other boy whispered again, followed by a barely audible utterance of his first name for the first time and Fuji shuddered at the sound; wanting more, much more, till nothing was quite enough, increasing the friction, till the heat was too much to take, all senses becoming numb, till the single coherent thought in their minds was an all encompassing awareness, only of each other.

( And between the feverish noises, hitched breathing, trembling and tight clutching at the bed sheets, Fuji did feel a little guilty for defiling his once best friend in this manner. )

But when he took in the redhead's expression as the boy came in his arms, eyes closed, sheen of sweat shining softly on the forehead, cheeks flushed and rosy, back arched gracefully, delicate features, still tinted with a little of the previous pain, breathing shallow, chest heaving up and down, soft whimpers still escaping those parted lips; and he knew he was glad.

That he, and not Oishi, was getting the privilege of seeing such a breathtaking sight.

--------------------------------------------------

" Fuji, we just……" Eiji murmured, voice raw.

" I know. " came the quiet reply.

A hushed silence descended on the small, room ( Eiji's room ), occasionally broken only by the still heavy breathing of the two boys.

" Fuji. " More shallow breaths. " You…… don't love me. "

This was how it had always worked between them. No hiding. And no beating around the bush whatsoever.

Everything had always been too clear and too simple.

As things stood at the moment, everything was clear. But it was no longer simple. Not anymore.

"…….." And the tensai could offer no answer to the other's words.

He wanted to know if the redhead was feeling okay, but the words were dying on his lips.

And the silence was becoming too loud.

" It's okay, nya. " After what seemed like an eternity ( in reality it was just two minutes and forty seconds ), Fuji felt a warm hand momentarily settle on his chest, before clasping with the slightly damp palm of his own hand.

" You are still my best friend. " Eiji mumbled as if it was the most normal thing to say after an intense session of love making, before drifting off to sleep.

"…….." And Fuji felt himself tremble.

--------------------------------------------------

" FUJIKO ! " Just a moment later , Fuji had roughly pulled the other very close to himself.

" I…. will learn. " his voice was almost a whisper, even as Eiji shivered from the feel of the sky eyed one's breath ghosting over his ear. " I'll learn to love you. "

The soft voice almost seemed to resonate through the other's body, in the utter quiet of the night. And Fuji snaked a hand under the blankets, around the smooth, slim waist of the redhead, " Will you… no, can you do the same, for me? "

" Um. " Eiji turned around to face his companion. And Fuji was surprised when he was rewarded with a single tear, shining silver in the moonlight.

" It's a promise, nya? "

" Aa. " Fuji smiled. And kissed the other boy on his forehead.

He also held Eiji in a snug embrace for the whole night.

--------------------------------------------------

Best friends never broke promises.

--------------------------------------------------

A week later, the tensai had moved into Eiji's small apartment, and Eiji finally got a much needed roommate.

--------------------------------------------------

First comes the confession, then it's time for kissing and cuddling, and sex is the final cherry on the topping – that's what he had been told, so many times before, and that's what Eiji liked to believe in; love was such a beautiful thing; like a fairytale, only better.

What happened to him was drastically different.

First came the sex, next was the kissing and cuddling, and the confession was yet to come; if it would ever come, given the strange nature of their relationship.

When he thought about it, everything was really all fd up, what with his first love never seeing daylight, and things ending up like this; but Eiji was happy.

Really, he wouldn't ask for anything more. Heck, he wouldn't even ask for anything different.

Because unlike those fairytales. This. Was. Real.

( Fuji's lips on his own were real, Fuji's hand sliding under his shirt, torturing sensitive spots on his chest; was real, even the slight pain he felt when the other boy entered inside of him was real, so was the boundless pleasure that accompanied the same. )

And Eiji could not be any happier. Love; if that's what you could call it, was indeed a beautiful thing.

--------------------------------------------------

Fuji had never been enamored by Eiji as a subject for photography before. Not really.

Granted the guy was charming, endearing, had a most surprising and never ending enthusiasm for life, and he was almost illegally cute, without any doubt. But Eiji was just…….. plain old Eiji, right?

He lacked the natural, captivating, magnetism of say, Echizen Ryoma; who was currently captivating the world with his tennis. And he undoubtedly did not possess the unrivalled charisma of Tezuka Kunimitsu that drew people like moths to flames.

While his views were steadily changing little by little, as he captured the other's very rare serious expression against the setting sun; or when he couldn't quite resist adding another picture to his personal gallery, when the boy was half naked and blissfully sleeping, skin beautifully flawed with marks of the previous night's activities; sheer delight to the eyes of the photographer; their first fight as lovers made him see things in a completely different light.

It was going to come up sooner or later; because Fuji was still carrying skeletons in his closet.

Again, he couldn't quite remember what triggered it.

What he did remember was the " Am I not good enough for you, Fujiko? " hurled at him, sharply; like an accusation.

At that precise moment, Fuji also took note that Eiji's smile was not quite as ever lasting or eternal, as many around them would tend to assume. And being the one responsible for erasing it in this manner, nothing could quite compare to the feeling of dread that settled in the pit of his stomach, as he watched Eiji's slender frame tremble, before the redhead stormed off.

Of course, fifteen minutes, and half a bottle of lube later, Fuji did effectively clear that misunderstanding.

And now a days Fuji would regularly click the shutter on his friend cum boyfriend, sometimes when the boy was looking, and many other times when he was not, at the most mundane moments - just to capture that precious smile.

--------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing Fuji was addicted to these days, it was Eiji's voice.

He doubted if the other boy was aware of it – but that voice was a natural aphrodisiac.

He loved it when the other boy moaned softly, and nothing quite aroused him like the sound of the other boy almost screaming his name, louder and louder, more urgent with each call.

It would send shivers down his spine.

--------------------------------------------------

" Eiji? "

" Nya? "

" Can I ask you a question? " the tensai smiled through closed eyes.

" Sure. " Eiji blinked, confused.

" Why did you give up on Oishi? " Fuji asked rather casually. But it had been on his mind for a while now.

" Nya? I thought I told you……."

" Not that, Eiji. Romantically. Why did you give up on him, romantically? " Fuji spelled each word clearly. He should have known how Eiji would intentionally or unintentionally evade the touchy subject.

" Nya! You knew! " A lovely rose hue decorated Eiji's cheeks. And Fuji almost rolled his eyes; almost because, well you can't really roll your eyes when they are closed.

Really, _everybody_ knew.

" Eiji, of course I knew. " the tensai just smiled.

" Aa. " Eiji agreed.

" Well? " he was getting a little impatient, though it was not visible on his peacefully smiling face.

" Eto…. He just never….. I just wasn't …." Eiji started uncertainly, only to be cut off by the tensai's soft lips on his own.

" Fujiko! " he tried to protest. As usual, it was in vain. Well, it was not like he had a reason to complain in the first place, he loved it when Fuji surprised him like this.

Fuji himself was surprised to learn that he was not ready to hear it, not yet, not from the other boy's lips; not at all.

He proceeded to kiss the redhead senseless.

--------------------------------------------------

Eiji liked to be clingy after the sex was over.

He would always hold on to Fuji as if the other boy was going to vaporize into thin air, fingers slowly ghosting between soft, slightly damp strands of wheat, with Fuji's head cradled in his arms, labored breathing; adjusting itself to a normal pace, an occasional, barely audible whimper, uttered when Fuji would move to make himself more comfortable.

These actions were not something he did intentionally, but then Eiji was never aware of anything he did; as well as the effect it was having on the people around him.

Fuji could hear the other's heartbeat; he had never known intimacy like this before.

He liked it.

--------------------------------------------------

Eiji had never been the tensai's pillar of support; a strong shoulder Fuji could lean on, lest the need arise. No, Eiji's shoulders were far too fragile for that purpose.

But looking back, Fuji remembered; more often than not, the other boy had always been there, whenever he could; picking up the broken pieces with his small hands, and putting them together to form the complete picture.

Just like now.

--------------------------------------------------

He had loved Tezuka for as long as he could remember, and sleeping with him was probably not the same as sleeping with Tezuka; but one look at the child like boy curled beside him, breathing softly, occasionally murmuring his name, even in sleep; and Fuji knew he was getting more than used to this.

--------------------------------------------------

Somewhere down the line, his best friend became his lover.

--------------------------------------------------

Strange things happen, when destinies collide.

--------------------------------------------------

And Fuji finally managed to clean up his closet.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope they were not OOC, I hope it was not too tedious to read. If you liked it, do click on the little review button, and leave a review, ne?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
